Wings of an angel
by Sayomina
Summary: Cass has been acting weird and Dean is determined to get to the bottom of it.
1. A Pie

**This is my first Supernatural fanfiction. Reviews would be helpful.**

* * *

There was a silence that hung in the air. And it was bliss. There were no hunts going on right now. Sam had left to go to the store which even that was far away. That left Dean all alone in the bunker.

Dean had gotten comfortable on the couch and had turned on a random horror movie. He didn't care what the movie was and wasn't paying attention to it. He was just glad that he could take a break from all the crazy demon and angel stuff. He could just relax in silence with no Sam bothering him.

Dean had to know thinking that would get him jinxed.

There was a swooshing sound followed by a gruff voice, "Hello Dean,"

Dean didn't even process the smell of pie as he whipped around to face the angel that was standing behind him, "Cass! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Dean," Cass said in apology.

"What do you need?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"I made you pie," Cass said holding up a tin.

Dean frowned slightly and took the tin. He looked at the contents of the tin. It kind of looked like a crumbled and burnt pie crust that had had cherry pie filling dumped into it, "You, Castiel an angel of the lord, made me, Dean Winchester, a pie?"

"Yes. Did I do something wrong?" Cass asked shifting a bit nervously.

"No. wait, hold on," Dean got a closer look at Cass' tie. The end of the blue tie looked slightly charred, "Did your tie catch on fire?"

"Yes."

"How?" Dean had no idea how the angel managed to light his tie on fire.

"I was cooking the filling when my tie caught on fire. It's nothing serious though. I can fix it," Cass explained ready to use his grace to fix his tie.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Dean said, "Thanks for the pie though," Dean got up and headed to the kitchen.

Cass silently trailed after him

Dean didn't mind the fact that Cass was following him, at least not too much. He set the pie on the counter and got a couple plates, forks, and a knife.

Cass watched as Dean cut the pie and served it.

Dean handed Cass a plate, "You made it. You get first bite."

"Dean you know I don't eat-"

"No buts Cass. And I've seen you eat," Dean cut him off.

Cass sighed then took a bite of the slice Dean had given him. He looked sick as soon as he put it in his mouth, "Never, have I ever tasted something so disgusting and overwhelming," Cass went over to the sink to attempt to wash the taste of every molecule out of his mouth.

Dean laughed as he tried a bite, "It isn't actually that bad," He commented.

Cass looked at Dean like he was crazy, but there was something else in the angel's eyes. Something he couldn't quite identify. He'd figure it out later.

Dean looked up from eating his slice when he heard the door open and Sam come inside. He looked back at Cass but was surprised to see that the angel was gone.

Something had to be up with Cass.


	2. Broken Wing

Sam stumbled into the kitchen, early in the morning, "mernin dean."

Dean didn't respond to his brother. He hadn't even started making breakfast. Dean was just pacing around, deep in thought.

Sam took a moment and woke up more. He realized that Dean had been acting weird the past week. His brother had been distant and always seemed to be thinking, "Dean?" Sam spoke up.

Finally Dean stopped pacing and looked up at San, "What?"

"Dean, you've been acting weird," Sam said honestly.

"Ironic. Because I've been thinking a similar thing," Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean confused.

"Cass has been acting weird, Sam. More weird than normal. He disappears at random times. He made me pie. He's been acting more nervous then normal," Dean explained.

"Maybe there's been angel stuff in heaven. And the pie was just a nice gift," Sam tried to help Dean find reasoning that this was normal enough.

Dean shook his head, "That's too simple. Cass isn't simple."

Sam sighed, "fine, think whatever you want but make me breakfast," He pouted.

Dean chuckled at Sam's pout. "Alright"

Sam smiled and sat down at the table.

Dean worked on scrambled eggs.

As Dean was plating the eggs there was a swoosh, but it sounded slightly different than normal. Both brother's looked up and looked towards the sound but Cass was already in a different room. Dean frowned and walked out, followed by Sam.

Cass was standing in the war room, looking down at the floor. For an angel Cass looked pale.

Dean ran over and gripped Cass' shoulders, "Cass! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Usually Cass would've said something by now or would've popped in right behind Dean.

Cass didn't say anything. He just rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder

Dean wasn't sure how to react so he just awkwardly hugged Cass. Something had to be up. This wasn't normal Cass.

Dean was about to let go of Cass when there was what seemed like an explosion of black feathers. Dean closed his eyes right as things crashed and got knocked to the floor.

After a few moments things seemed to settle down. Dean was still holding Cass and he could hear Sam gasping like a fangirl.

Slowly Dean opened his eyes and all he could see was feathers. Lots of silky black feathers.

Of course, he was staring at Cass' back so that was probably why he could only see feathers.

"Sorry," Cass mumbled as Dean slowly let go and took a few steps back.

The first thing Dean noticed was that what he was looking at wasn't just black feathers. The feathers belonged to Cass' ACTUAL wings. The second thing he noticed was how massive the wings were. The one wing that was extended reached to the left side of the room and somehow still looked a little cramped. Dean had never imagined Cass actually had real angel wings. Sure he had seen the shadows. Sure he had heard the swoosh sound Cass made whenever he popped. But this was something else.

And then Dean realized something as he looked at the extended wing. The wing was mangled.

Dean approached the wing and brushed his hands over parts where it looked like feathers had been ripped out and muscle torn. There were parts where it looked like feathers had come in crooked. There were loose feathers and areas where the wing had been burned. Every tear, every scar, every patch, and yet it was still beautiful.

Dean hadn't even realized he was crying as he ran his hands over Cass' wing. The wings were beautiful when they were mangled so they had to be gorgeous when they were whole. Dean realized that a lot of this damage was all his fault.

Cass seemed to relax as Dean was running his hands through Cass' feathers.

Sam cleared his throat. "Hey Cass," he spoke up, "Why is one of your wings limp?"

Dean looked at Cass' other wing and noticed that unlike the one he had been touching it lay limp on the floor.

"I... broke... a few of the bones in that wing" Cass said looking at it.

"How? And can't you heal it with your grace?" Dean asked moving over to look at that wing.

"A few of the bones were fractured in a fight I got into a couple weeks ago. With who Is not important. Flying around must have been making the fracture grow. Until they broke last night" Cass explained, "There are certain things I cannot heal of my own with my grace."

Dean remembered how Cass had been flying around a lot recently. Plus the night before Cass had come in and saved them from a powerful demon and had shown the shadow of his wings. Come to think of it, how much effort did it take Cass just to lift his wings?

"None usually" Cass said as if he had read Dean's thoughts.

Dean jumped slightly.

"Sorry" Cass mumbled.

"Don't be sorry" Dean said.

Sam walked over, "we can help but we'll have to move the wing to get a better look at it."

Cass nodded, giving them permission.

Dean took one part and Sam took another part and together the brother's carefully extended Cass' injured wing.

Cass grimaced in pain. His wings were part of him. They weren't like his vessel. As connected as he was to this vessel. His wings were connected to his grace and true form. Of course these were the wings he could show mortals. The wings he used for shadows. His true form wings were different. A much more powerful version of what he used on a regular basis.

Dean stood there and made sure Cass' wing stayed in a position Sam could work with.

Sam inspected Cass' wing. Just focusing on breaks. He left for a few minutes and got supplies before he started wrapping the broken bones so the parts would stay together and heal faster.

Dean looked at Cass' wing the entire time not noticing the gaze on him from the angel.

Sam finished by wrapping the part of Cass' wing that was near his back to immobilize it to an extent. Sam seemed pleased with his work then started cleaning up.

"So they'll heal naturally" Dean asked Cass.

"Yes" the angel replied simple.

Dean nodded and started running his hands through Cass' feathers again.

Cass instantly relaxed.

Dean noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "something feel good Cass?" He paused.

Cass blushed a bit, seemingly getting nervous, "I have not had a brother or sister prean my feathers in a long time."

No wonder some of the feathers looked crooked and loose.

"I'll do it," Dean said as he went back to running his hands through Cass' feathers, which has gone from feeling them to grooming them.

Cass relaxed again, "Thank you Dean."

"Anytime," Dean said. He meant it. If Cass had gotten these injuries from helping him. He had to help Cass.

* * *

 **Yay. Another chapter got posted quickly. I do think Cass' wings are black. It just fits him. Anyways, please review. Until next time.**


	3. I am Your Angel

Cass sat in the kitchen, alone. Ever since he had shown up for help taking care of his broken wing the boys hadn't let him hide his wings or leave the bunker. It was kind of difficult to move around so he stayed in one place for hours, unless Dean or Sam needed him. Only then would he move to a different room. One wing was folded up against his back, the other, the one that had been broken, was partially unfolded but only a little bit. Sam had done a good job at keeping the wing immobile.

Cass closed his eyes, thinking. Every night for the past few nights Dean had found Cass, wherever the angel was, and groomed his wings. Cass was thankful for what Dean was doing. It had been far too long since his wings had received this kind of care and attention. Maybe just maybe with some more time his wings would start to heal.

"Cass," It was Dean. The hunter was leaning against the door frame.

Cass turned his head to look at Dean then looked back at the wall he had been staring at, "Hello Dean," Cass knew why Dean was here. He stretched his not broken wing out enough for Dean to groom it.

Dean pulled up a chair and sat behind Cass. He ran his hands through the black feathers, making sure there weren't any new loose or crooked ones. Over the past few days as he'd been taking care of Cass' wings the feathers had been finding their way to lay over the burns and other injuries that the brothers couldn't fix. Every day Cass' wings looked a little better and Dean was glad.

"Dean," Cass spoke up.

"Yeah Cass?" Dean didn't pause in his work.

"Why are you doing this? Surely you have something better to do," Cass said.

Dean shrugged, "Nah, not really. And I'm doing this because you're family. Family takes care of family," Dean didn't mention that part of the reason was because he felt guilty over Cass' injuries.

"Do not feel guilty Dean. Every injury I take for you I take knowing that you are just a little bit safer," Cass knew what Dean was thinking. Dean thought very loudly so it was hard not to hear what he was thinking.

"I… Cass," Dean sighed, "Thank you but you do need to take care of yourself sometimes. But right now, I'm taking care of you. No buts."

Cass didn't say anything else and let Dean finish grooming his wings. Cass wondered why Dean blamed himself for the injuries on his wings. It wasn't Dean's fault at all. Either he had taken them willingly and honorably protecting the Winchesters or another angel had inflicted them upon him. Cass felt bad that Dean was blaming himself when he shouldn't be.

Cass stood up.

Dean looked up at Cass confused, "Cass? What are you doing?"

Cass turned around, "Dean, every day I fight for you I do so knowing that it is honorable and I do so willingly because I _care_ about you. Do not dare to blame yourself for the harm that comes to me. Even if you could've prevented it I don't care. I am _your_ angel Dean, and I would die for you," It took a lot of effort and hurt but Cass managed to lift both his wings, tearing the bandages on the one. Cass flapped his wings, ignoring the pain, and disappeared.

Dean was left in shock over what Cass had said and the angel's sudden disappearance.

"Cass…"


End file.
